This application is the national stage application of international application number PCT/DE03/003129, filed on Sep. 19, 2003, which claims the benefit of priority to German Patent Application 102 45 152.4, filed on Sep. 27, 2002, incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to an integrated test circuit arrangement containing a multiplicity of test structures.